Seiko'sBooperButterexe -- A Corpse Party Creepypasta
by SeikoXSachiko239
Summary: Wow this story is really scary please read it now please thank you so much anyways I hope you don't suffer a heart attack because this story that I wrote is super terrifying!


A few years ago when I was in middle school, me and my best friend Ghilatollien would play Corpse Party on my PSP after school. Those are some of my most cherished memories, watching Seiko getting hung every day. We would speedrun the game and try to get all the wrong ends. We would count how many panty shots there were, and we would write and post Neiko smut fanfiction under the username "Gluttonous_Morishigay." Those were the days.

Sadly, though, Ghilatollien moved away just before starting ninth grade. We tried to stay in touch, but after a while we… drifted apart, I guess. It's just something that happens, it's part of growing up.

I hadn't thought of Ghilatollien for quite some time when I suddenly got a phone call from his father last Wednesday. He told me that Ghilatollien had committed soup-of-side or something the night prior and wrote in his sewer-sight note that he wanted me to have his PSP. I was shocked. I already had a PSP, why would Ghilatollien want me to have his? I immediately drove 12 hours to Ghilatollien's house. When I knocked on the door, no one answered. Then I noticed that there was an old box next to the door filled with cobwebs and blood. I reached inside and found a PSP labelled "GHILATOLLIEN'S GAMESTATION" which I assume meant PSP. I guessed that his mourning family was busy planning the funeral or something so I just put it in my pocket and drove home.

The thing is, weird stuff started happening while I was driving. I would occasionally hear demonic whispers coming from my pocket and kept feeling the sensation that I was being constantly watched, but I just assumed it was the wind so I didn't pay it any mind. When I got home, I had already forgotten about the PSP so I just went to bed. I woke up all sweaty in the middle of the night, and the PSP was out of my pocket, turned on, and playing creepy music. I just assumed it was the wind or maybe my little brother, so I didn't think about it too much. I looked at the PSP, and it was kinda weird. There was this sticky red substance all over it and it smelled horrible. I took the game out and realized it was Corpse Party! Well, kinda like Corpse Party… It was just a blank cartridge labelled "Seiko' ." I was intrigued, so I decided to give it a play.

It had been a long time since I had played Corpse Party, and just getting to the title screen was a fantastic nostalgic experience. I remembered all the great times me and Ghilatollien had together in middle school, and I began crying uncontrollably because I remembered I let him borrow my copy of the Blood Covered manga and he never gave it back.

It was 3AM, but I was having too much fun with the game to stop. I started noticing that the game was a bit different than how I remembered it… For one thing, I didn't recall the agonized wailing and weeping constantly in the background of the game's audio, nor did I ever notice the blood oozing out of the screen, but hey, rose-tinted glasses, right? Heck, maybe it was just a modded version of the game, hence the strange label. I paid it little attention. Besides, most of the game was how I remembered… until I got to the part where Seiko asks Naomi if she has any butt medicine… for some reason, the audio just went to white noise during this part, and Seiko's eyes were missing. Man, things were getting scary! Suddenly, very suddenly, yes, Seiko looked straight at the camera and blood-red text popped up and said, "Do YOU have any pooper butter for me to insert into my chocolate fountain?" I knew for certain this wasn't part of the usual storyline, so I was pretty freaked out. I told myself that the game was just modded, but I had no idea what was in store…

I kept playing… I had to! This was way to freaky to not investigate further! That turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life. Seiko asked again - this time with a horrifying shriek attached to it - "Do YOU have ANY POOPER BUTTER for me to INSERT INTO MY CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN? IT IS VERY DRY!" The game gave me no option to answer, I didn't know what it wanted me to do. She asked a third time, and this time I stammered out a weak "No, Seiko, I have no hemorrhoid ointment." After I said that, images of Seiko hanging in the bathroom stall starting flashing at me. All the wrong ends played back to back super fast. All the screams from all the characters played at once. More blood oozed out of the screen and probably gave me AIDS. That was when I realized that this exact scenario played out in one of me and Ghilatollien's old fanfictions. The protagonist solved this situation by screaming at the top of their lungs: "YES SEIKO YOU HAVE ACCESS TO MY SUPPLY OF BUTTER ANY TIME YOU WISH." So I said that, and the game went back to normal. That was when I realized that Ghilatollien's soul must be trapped in the PSP! So I threw it away. That's the end of the story bye bye now.


End file.
